Titanium
by lovemikey23
Summary: El y Ella, luchando contra las injusticias del mundo, el cruel mundo que les quito lo que mas querían en esta vida, pero jamas se rendirán, por que no importa cuantas veces disparen, ellos, el y ella volverán, y no se rendirán ya que ellos son de titanio.


**Hola mucho gusto, este es el primer one-shot que escribo de esta categoría espero que les guste mucho, me esforcé en hacerlo bueno sin más espero que lo disfruten lo hice sobre una de mis parejas favoritas ^^ y la hice con una canción, ahora sí. **

**The King Of Figthers no me pertenece... :( **

**Los espero al final...xD**

* * *

***Escucha la de Titanium de David Guetta***

**~Spanish version~**

* * *

_Titanium_

* * *

_**Te siento gritar**_  
_**pero ni una palabra llega**_  
_**hablo por hablar, sin que decir.**_

Todo mundo piensa que soy un arma, que se puede utilizar para fines egoísta, para su antojo y servicio, ellos piensan que no tengo sentimientos que soy solo una máquina para sus propios beneficios.

_**Me criticas pero tus armas no funcionaran**_  
_**dispara y verás que volveré.**_

Pero después de quitarme todo lo que tenia, mi familia, mis amigos, todo..., ni siquiera recuerdo si tenía novio, tíos, primos, o una mascota, no lo recuerdo, por que... Pues gracias a ellos no tengo nada, me lo quitaron todo.

_**No me derribaras jamás,**_  
_**dispárame, dispárame.**_  
_**Fuerte estoy, aquí me ves,**_  
_**dispárame, dispárame.**_

No sé donde vivía, que hacía, quien era, si era buena o mala, lista o tonta, tierna o ruda, traviesa o responsable, no... No lo sé, todos aquellos recuerdos lejanos, y cuando sentía que ya no tenía por qué luchar en esta tierra, empecé a querer a aquellas personas que pensé que eran mis enemigos, ellas que fueron las primeras en cuidarme como si fuera su hija, y ella como si fuera mi hermana, y aquel que llego a hacer como un "tío" para mí.

_**Nunca me verás caer,**_  
_**soy de titanio.**_  
_**Nunca me verás caer,**_  
_**soy de titanio.**_

Y él, que pensé que era mi enemigo numero #1, que tenia la obligación de matarlo, y así lo haría, pero me di cuenta que tanto a él como yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, por muchas razones.

_**No lo puedes ver**_  
_**pero eres tú quien va a perder**_  
_**tu juego perverso me atrapo.**_

A los dos nos quitaron lo que mas queríamos en esta vida, nos utilizaron a su antojo, a ambos nos quieren eliminar fuera del mapa, esas rezones por que nos odian, y de que además de que somos completamente diferentes.

_**Siento tu voz**_  
_**quieres herirme una y otra vez**_  
_**hablo por hablar, sin que decir.**_

El es rudo y frio, yo alegre y tierna. El de piel morena y yo de piel blanca. El tiene el pelo blanco al igual que la nieve y yo de un azul pálido. Esas son una de las cosas por las que somos diferentes.

_**No me derribaras jamás,**_  
_**dispárame, dispárame.**_  
_**Fuerte estoy, aquí me ves,**_  
_**dispárame, dispárame.**_

Tenemos tantas cosas en común como diferencias, pero ambos nos entendemos, sabemos lo que siente el otro al saber que te quitaron a tu familia, pero ambos nos comprendemos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, yo lo quiero como él me quiere a mí, yo no me di cuenta cuando me enamore de él y el tampoco lo supo.

_**Nunca me verás caer,**_  
_**soy de titanio.**_  
_**Nunca me verás caer,**_  
_**soy de titanio,**_  
_**soy de titanio,**_  
_**soy de titanio...**_

Gracias a "dos personitas" nos dimos cuenta de que ambos nos amábamos, nos hicieron confesar a los dos, confesarnos nuestros sentimientos, en fin, el me prometió de que nunca me iba a dejar que me pasara algo malo y siempre estaría para ayudarme.

_**Lo sé, lo sé bien**_  
_**no me dejaré convencer**_  
_**dispárame que yo resistiré.**_

Pero nos queremos y lo mas gracioso, es que a pesar de nuestras cosas en común, nuestros nombres eh incluso nuestros apellidos empiezan con la misma letra.

_**No me derribaras jamás,**_  
_**dispárame, dispárame.**_  
_**Fuerte estoy, aquí me ves,**_  
_**dispárame, dispárame.**_

Pero hay una sola cosa que nos hace completamente diferentes uno del otro...

EL TIENE FUEGO Y YO TENGO HIELO.

_**Nunca me verás caer,**_  
_**soy de titanio.**_  
_**Nunca me verás caer,**_  
_**soy de titanio,**_  
_**soy de titanio,**_  
_**soy de titanio...**_

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan leído con la canción que les puse, ellos son de mis personajes favoritos al igual que la pareja, espero les haya gustado mucho y espero sus comentarios con respecto a este one-shot ^.^**

**Bueno gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla.**

**Me despido de ustedes, cuídense chao y adiooooooooooooos...XD**

**les mando besos abrazos y un enorme BOOYAKASHA!**

**Lovemikey**


End file.
